Someone Like You
by ProneToRelapse
Summary: A one-shot sent ten years after Arthur's coronation. Harsh words between the closest of friends can cause an irreparable rift that even the most powerful magic can't repair. Arthur/Merlin


**I was listening to Someone Like You by Adele and thought of this. A sad little one shot to match my mood.**

**For RunawayToaster because I love her and she needs a little something nice. Xxxx**

**I love you, Babe!**

**You're the Arthur to my Merlin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His departure had been sudden. So sudden that his absence left a feeling of falling in the hearts of everyone that had known him. The necessary investigations had been made, both rational and irrational. Let nobody say that the King wasn't thorough. He devoted all of his time to finding his missing manservant, from the day of his coronation to the present day, he never stopped looking. He had traveled all the way to Ealdor himself, unaccompanied by any Knights, just trying to find him. But even Hunith had no idea where her son look of worry on her face would haunt Arthur for years to come.<p>

Whenever he had a moment of peace, Arthur found himself filled with the familiar feeling of desolation, as though he had taken a step in the dark and his foot had fallen down on nothing but just kept falling with no indication that he would ever stop. There were only four people who knew how he felt, but even they didn't truly understand. He hated that Gwen watched him with a constant expression of worry and that Gwaine and Lancelot threw him pitying looks on the training field. He wanted them to stop...But he didn't want them to forget.

He needed advice. He wished Gauis was still alive, or Morgana hadn't fled all those years ago. He could really use their guidance. He didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Gwen had managed to uphold the monarchy in Arthur's emotional absence, making the hard decisions with a good heart like the wonderful Queen she was. Arthur was grateful and guilty all at once. But at least Gwen had Lancelot. Arthur had an empty quarter that had once belonged to the person he trusted more than anyone in his life.

It hadn't stopped at travels. Arthur had sent messages to every Kingdom he could, a last-ditch attempt to find his missing best friend. His missing Warlock. He wanted Merlin to come back - to come _home. _He wanted to tell him that he didn't blame him, that he was sorry, that _of course _he hadn't meant all the horrible things he had said. He ached for Merlin to return, to see those Sapphire eyes sparkling at him from beneath a mop of black hair. He needed Merlin to tell him that he forgave him.

This past decade had almost killed him.

"Sire?" Arthur looked up and frowned. Gwaine stood in the doorway, eyes wide with an untraceable emotion. His hands gripped the wood of the door so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, sitting up in his throne, adjusting his cloak fastenings.

"A traveller begs an audience with you. He's come far by the look of him. Doesn't seem to've had a decent meal in weeks."

Unable to turn anyone hungry away, Arthur nodded and consented to the audience. Another sign that Merlin had irreversibly altered his heart. He was a far cry from the arrogant and shameful bully he had once been. "Show him in." Gwaine nodded, a touch eagerly and disappeared. He was a strange one, that Gwaine. Arthur had always thought so but he had been Merlin's friend and now he was Arthur's most trusted ally in trying to bring the Warlock home.

Arthur shifted in his throne as he waited for Gwaine to show the traveller in, brushing a patch of dust from his cloak. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the coming migraine.

"Your Highness," Arthur looked up. A man, about Arthur's own age, stood in the doorway, with a black beard ad a long blue cloak fastened with a crescent moon brooch. He held an ornately carved staff in his right hand. He bowed respectfully. "I have come to pay my respects."

Arthur inclined his head. "Thank you." Gwen chose that moment to enter the room. She smiled at the traveller before leaning down to speak to Arthur.

"The new harvest is being stored. Are you satisfied that forty percent still goes to the people?"

"Yes, thank you." Gwen nodded and left. The traveller watched her leave with an expression of resignation.

__I heard, that you're settled down._  
><em> That you, found a girl and your married now.<em>  
><em> I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em> Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<em> _

_ Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em> It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>

"You finally found your Queen."

Arthur frowned. "...Yes? Is there anything I may help you with? Is here another reason for your coming here?"

"Yes, I...I just wanted you to know that...I forgive you."

Arthur was bewildered. "Forgive me? For _what_?"

"For-"

"Where is he?" The sound of heavy footsteps echoed outside the door and Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon burst into room in a flurry of excitement. Lancelot grabbed hold of the travellers shoulder and stared at him in shock. "What in _God's _name have you got on your face? And _where the hell have you been?" _Leon hit the traveller on the shoulder, grinning widely while Gwaine shoved Lancelot out of the way and hugged him tightly. Arthur stood, a feeling of anxiety mixed with hope stirring in his stomach. It couldn't be...

The traveller turned to look at Arthur as he approached. Arthur stared into his eyes, internally reeling as familiar sapphire sparkled back at him.

"...Merlin?" he asked hesitantly.

The traveller gazed at him with a wide smile. "Arthur," he replied affectionately.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em> That for me, it isn't over.<em>

Arthur staggered and Leon ushered the Knights out of the room, leaving Merlin and the King alone once more.

"Where have you been?" Arthur whispered brokenly. "I searched _everywhere._"

Merlin's expression darkened. "I didn't want to be found by someone who thought of me as a 'traitorous snake just waiting to slaughter the entire Kingdom.'"

Arthur flinched. "" didn't...I didn't mean it. I was angry. I said things I shouldn't have-"

"Hence why I forgave you," Merlin said, and then added sadly, "But it seems as though I returned too late."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

"I waited, you know," Arthur murmured. "I kept searching, hoping I'd find you or you would return. It...The way I feel hasn't changed. You need to know that."

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
><em> Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em> We were born and raised in a summery haze.<em>  
><em> Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

Merlin turned away. "I shouldn't have come back. I knew I would get confused. I can''t stay. You're King now, I fulfilled my destiny."

Arthur caught hold of Merlin's arm as he went to leave.  
><em> I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,<em>  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em> That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

Arthur caught hold of Merlin's arm as he went to leave. Their eyes met and Merlin's will crumbled to dust.

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_ Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
><em> Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em> Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

Arthur leaned in to press his lips to Merlin's but sudden;y found himself staggering backwards, staring at an empty space. Confused and hurt, Arthur stared at the place where Merlin had been a few seconds before. His eyes pricked and he turned away from the empty space.

"My Lord?" Gwaine's voice came from the door, a relaxed tone to his voice. "Merlin asks if it's okay for him to use the old physician's quarters again?"

Arthur whipped round and flashed out of the room, running full-tilt toward Merlin's old room.

_He's home he's home he's home..._


End file.
